


Make The Most Of Our Time

by Arendellecitizen



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, N7 Day, Set after ME 2, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 12:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arendellecitizen/pseuds/Arendellecitizen
Summary: Shepard knows she and Liara don't have long together before the Reapers come, so it's time to ask her favourite Asari a very important question. (FemShep x Liara, Set after ME 2) (N7 Day)





	Make The Most Of Our Time

The Normandy SR2 dropped through the stormy skies of Hagalaz, flying towards the Shadow Broker ship as it slowly course through the atmosphere.

"Coming up on the Broker base now, Shepard," Joker reported from the cockpit.

Shepard was standing by the airlock in a simple leather mini-dress, with silver earrings. She wanted to look her best for her girlfriend, Liara. "Good, I'm nearly ready."

A beep on the console then sounded. "Commander Shepard, this is Feron. It's good to see your ship again." Feron was Liara's assistant as the Shadow Broker, the two of them working together to turn the former villains empire into a force of good.

Shepard tapped the console. "It's good to hear your voice too, Feron. We're just approaching the ship now."

"I'll extend the shields out now," He stated. "I wouldn't want your ship frying in these storms while you're here."

"Thank you Feron, and don't tell Liara I'm here," Shepard stated. "I have a surprise for her."

"Of course, Commander. I'll deactivate the docking alert for you."

As the transmission ended, Joker turned to face Shepard. "You know, you could wait to do this till after we kick the Reapers butt when they get here."

"Sometimes, waiting is the worst thing in the world, Joker," Shepard remarked.

"Nah, the worst thing in the world is that weird squeak when I turn this seat around. Bugs me every time."

"I could have one of the engineers take a look at it for you, Jeff," EDI's voice stated.

"No, I like it in a strange way," Joker told her.

The Normandy then docked onto the exterior hatch of the broker ship, the vessel being protected by the base's powerful shields.

Shepard looked at the airlock, taking a deep breath. She knew she and Liara didn't have much time in this little era of peace they were in, that she didn't have much time to be with her as she had always dreamed of ever since she had fallen for the young Asari two years earlier.

"Shepard," Joker said to her. "Good luck over there."

Shepard smiled. "Thanks, I'll probably be back with the happy news." She stepped through the airlock and onto the ship, entering the ship's main intel center. Liara was there, at a console in the center of the room, the young asari hard at work on some project of hers.

Shepard slowly tip toed up to Liara, being very careful not to make a noise in her high heeled shoes. She gently wrapped her arms around Liara's waist, smiling at her. "Hey, blueberry."

Liara giggled. "Hello, Shepard. You're a bit of a surprise. I wasn't expecting you."

"I told your assistant to turn off the doorbell," Shepard told her.

"Sneaky. You're lucky I didn't think you were an intruder and shredded you with my biotics."

"But you know that would be a bad thing," Shepard stated.

Liara turned around and embraced the commander, her face full of love. "Yes it would, because you mean so much to me."

"You wanna go somewhere private?" Shepard asked. "I mean, I'd hate for you to be reminded of all your work when I'm around."

"I'm not doing much and I don't think you'd mind me being in your quarters on the Normandy," Liara replied.

"Of course not. You're a part of my crew and you're always welcome on my ship."

Liara kissed Shepard's cheek. "I'll wear something nice for you. Just give me a few minutes."

"Take as long as you like, Liara," Shepard replied.

xXx

 

Sometime later, in her quarters on the Normandy, Shepard was feeding her pet space hamster. As she poured the food into the hamster cage, Liara walked into the room, wearing a slender white Asari dress. "I'm here, Shepard."

Shepard petted her hamster before walking over to Liara. "You look amazing."

"I aquired this dress some time ago," She explained. "I thought you would like it."

"I love it," Shepard told her. "Really brings out the glow in your eyes."

Liara chuckled. "You flatterer."

Shepard leaned close and then kissed Liara on the lips, feeling the soft watery taste of Liara's skin.

Liara pulled back, taking Shepard's hands, smiling. "So, what brings you to me, Shepard?"

"I just wanted to come and see the beautiful Asari I love," Shepard excused, wanting to reveal her true intentions when the moment was right.

She chuckled. "I'm the Shadow Broker, Shepard. I know how to tell when someone is lying."

Shepard sighed.  _Dammit_  She thought.

"So tell me, why are you really here to see me?"

Shepard let go of Liara's hands and walked away from her a few steps. "Liara, we don't know how long it will be before the Reapers arrive, before everything goes to hell."

"I'm aware of that."

"So I was doing some thinking," Shepard said. "In this brief time we all may have, I want to make the most of things, especially with you, Liara."

Liara raised an eyebrow. "What are you saying?"

Shepard looked in her hands, knowing that it was now or never. "Liara..." she then got down on one knee. "There may never be a good moment for this again, so I ask this of you. Liara T'soni. Will you marry me?" She opened her hand, revealing a silver ring.

Liara's eyes widened in shock, and she covered her mouth. "By the goddess..."

"I know this is probably sudden," Shepard remarked, "and I'm pretty sure this is not how you propose to an Asari, but regardless, I love you more than anything Liara and I want to spend whatever time I have left with you."

Liara's eyes filled with tears. "Yes...on one condition."

Shepard got up and slid the ring onto Liara's finger. "Name it."

"When you leave to fight them...promise me you'll come back."

"Oh I'm not leaving you to fight them, Liara," Shepard replied. "We're taking them down together."

"Then survive," Liara said. "No matter what, I want you to survive. Even if I don't."

"It would be a very empty universe without my blueberry," Shepard stated, stroking her new fiancee's cheek.

"Yes...but the universe doesn't need me. It needs a hero, Shepard. It needs you."

"I need you."

Liara sighed. "Then let's both survive."

Shepard touched foreheads with Liara, moving her lips to kiss her again.

Liara kissed back, tears gently falling down her cheeks. She broke the kiss again and hugged Shepard. "Shepard... Jane. Thank you."

"For what?" Shepard replied, hugging Liara back.

"For choosing me."

Shepard smiled. "You're always welcome, Liara. I don't think I could've chosen anyone different."

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Happy N7 day ya'll! I hadn't expected to publish this ficlet so early in my schedule, but what the heck, I'm publishing it anyway. I hope you all enjoy this cute little Shep x Liara ficlet. Continutiy wise, it takes place some time after the lair of the shadow broker mission from ME 2.

See you tomorrow for the next bit of Last Knydaxian (which also features some Shep x Liara)


End file.
